Monte Carlo
by JackalCringe
Summary: When Wally and Artemis are chosen to attend a mission undercover at a ball in Monte Carlo, they start to notice these...feelings. Things go downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis was currently trying to fight the headache that always raged in her mind from having Kid Flash around.

"…and that is why Kim Kardashian's ass is. Not. Fake." He said with his arms crossed and glared at me to disagree.

I scoffed, hands on hips. "Ugh! You're such a brat! I swear to God one day I'm gonna' wring your scrawny, little—"

_Recognized. Miss Martian. Superboy. Aqualad._

"Good morning!" M'gann's happy voice rang out as she walked into the training room followed by Aqualad and Superboy.

"Morning, beautiful!" KF grinned at the pretty Martian, as he waltzed his way over to her.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, he's right, Artemis," Robin chided with a grin by his place in the corner of the room. He was toying with his wrist-band thingie. "Something _that _beautiful can't be fake. 'Sides, she said so herself."

"Don't you idiots realize by now that celebs _lie_? Hmm? Of course it's fake! You'd have to be obese to get a tooshie that huge—"

"Can we begin training yet?" Black Canary said, as she calmly walked to the center of the huge facility.

Flash raised an eyebrow at me when he caught a glance of Black Canary's derriere. "Seems all-natural to me. Guess you don't have to be obese to have a nice—"

I elbowed him hard in the ribs, and he coughed.

BC eyed us, before letting us battle one another. "You may choose your sparring partner."

"I call Baywatch!" I yelled before KF could open his mouth. He gave me a startled look, and a grin twisted my lips. "Oh, you're going _down_, Baywatch."

He gulped, and watched as Robin gave him a smile when he paired up with M'gann. He twirled to face me.

"Dude! You made me miss my chance with M'gann!" he said angrily.

"Only makes me happier, boo." I smiled and grabbed my bow and the six of us split up into three different battlefields.

He stood in front of me, a few feet away, shaking out his hands and feet as he snapped on his goggles.

I pulled my bowstring taut and let it go with a little _boing_. _Ready,_ I told myself, _well, maybe not, 'cause how the hell am I supposed to hit him with arrows if he's so fast?_

"And…Go!" Black Canary shouted from a seat near the portal.

I heard a roar, betting it was Superboy. I was distracted for just a half-second, but for the fastest-boy-alive, that's all the time in the world. I sucked my teeth in annoyance as my bow was lifted out of my hands, and thrown into the corner of the battlefield.

Well it was going to come down to hand-to-hand anyway, so I raised my fists and centered myself.

He stopped for a second. I threw a punch, which he dodged easily. I flipped down to the floor and swung my leg out to kick his legs out from under him. He so easily dodged that I literally (emphasis, I'm _Artemis_) had to rethink choosing him as my sparer.

I heard him laugh as he passed by in a blur, and it set my anger off. Kid Flash was _not _going to beat me. I launched into a series of punches and swings as soon as I cornered him. He ducked and dodged, blocking with his arms.

I kneed him where the sun don't shine. I gave a satisfied smile with his loud grunt. He doubled over, and I once again dropped to the floor, swiping his legs out.

I walked over to his position on the floor, just about to worry before he was a blur, and wasn't there. How aggravating.

I ran to my bow, but he was of course quicker, and swept it off the ground. He paused in his running, and turned to grin at me.

I still had my arrows, of course. I smiled back at him. I've tried it a few times, and I definitely didn't recommend it, but when in a pinch I tried everything.

I grabbed a trick bow and flung it at where he was standing, casing half our field in slick ice. He took off, and slid right into me. We slid, with my back rubbing on the cold ice. My bare midriff screamed at me to get out of the cold, it was almost painful.

We skidded to a stop, with Flash on top of me. I pushed at his shoulders, and he had to shake his dizziness before he realized what happened.

"Get _off_!" I growled, I felt heat rising on my cheeks despite the cold.

He quickly stood, only to topple on the slippery floor.

I stood, and slipped. I grabbed his shoulder as help and pulled myself up, only to fall again.

"Jesus…" I said, happy that I could now stand, and then I was hit by a bulldozer. "Christ!" I yelled, as Aqualad slammed into me with such a force that it snatched my breath.

I was going to _kill _Mr. Hottie Superboy for that. I knew it wasn't Aqualad's fault for being thrown by a Kryptonian who had horrible aim. But why the did he have to be flinged at me?

He literally brought me flying with him, and we stopped as I smashed into the wall. I heard a crack, and hoped to _God that was the wall and not a bone._

"Artemis!" I heard Wally shout. _Was he worried? How cute. _

_Oh, DO _NOT _GO THERE, ARTY, _my brain scolded.

I fell on top of Aqualad, who just had a face-plant with the ground.

Green feminine arms clasped my forearm, and I was lifted off the Atlantean, held in the air.

"Artemis? Are you okay?" M'gann asked worriedly.

"Fine. Just a bit woozy." I said as my feet touched the ground again, and I fell into Wally's arms. _Oh. My. GOD how much more embarrassing can this get?_

"Hey! You okay?" He asked.

"Fine, fine, I just need to sit a little." I said, letting myself sit on the icy ground and letting my head hang to cover my blush.

"Artemis. Are you okay?" Black Canary asked as she ran over, heels clicking noisily. _How the hell can you sneak around in those? _I wondered.

"Yes, jeez."

"What happened?" she asked with a cocked hip.

"I am sorry, Artemis. That was my fault." Superboy said with a sad look.

"Damn skippy." I agreed, too annoyed to flirt.

"I threw Aqualad, but I didn't watch where I aimed, and I forgot to throw lightly." He said with a hang of his head. M'gann placed a hand on his arm.

"Sorry, Artemis." Aqualad said with an air of despair.

"Dude. It's fine. Get over it," I said and stood quickly. I teetered, and threw my hands out to catch anything to help me stand, which happened to be Baywatch's arm and Robin's head. "Sorry." I told them.

A loud beep rang through the room, giving me a big headache. Batman appeared on screen and in that monotone voice of his said, "Young Justice, clean up and report for a new mission in ten minutes. Batman out."

The screen went black.

"Alright, Kid Flash, take Artemis to the medical room to get examined, and meet up at the mission room to be briefed." Black Canary commanded.

Robin snickered as I complained. "What! I don't need to go get an examination! And I don't need help! Especially not from him." I thumbed at Kid Flash.

"Hey, I don't have to help you out you know!" Baywatch slung my arm over his shoulder. Black Canary smiled and walked out with the loud ring of identification from the portal.

"Then get off, Flashboy. I don't need you." I glared.

He dropped my arm, "Fine! Whenever someone tries to help you out you always push them away! Why don't you give me a reason to trust you, since you won't let anyone close enough to even _know_ you! Maybe I was right not to trust you from the beginning!" He yelled.

My mouth gaped at his outburst, but I quickly shut it and snatched my bow. "Whatever, Baywatch. I'm _out._" I finished lamely and walked into the portal.

Portal transportation had always been strange to me, like little pinpricks all over my skin. It was weird, one moment you're in one place and in the next your walking into a room at the other side of the mountain.

But with a crazy headache and feeling dizzy, I practically fell out of the portal. No 'practically', I did fall out of the portal. I landed on the floor on my hands and knees. I almost upchucked right there.

_Nah-uh,, ArtyPants. You are _not _showing weakness in front of the team. Especially not FlashBoy._

I picked myself up and walked down a random corridor quickly before I heard the portal's loud identification.

"Where'd she go?" I heard Robin ask.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Wallman growled.

God, what a prick. I ran silently to the Ladies room away from them, and hoped that Superboy's hearing couldn't trace my footsteps.

When I felt they were at a safe distance and I felt I couldn't hold it anymore, I kneeled at a toilet and proceeded to throw up my brains.

When I was done, I flushed and washed my face. I saw mouthwash in the bathroom's cupboard, and swished around till my tongue burnt.

I fixed my hair, and left for the briefing. I hoped I wasn't late, Batman didn't appreciate tardiness.

I made it in time, with everyone lazily lined up with Batman waiting for me in front.

Oh, darn. I stood next to Aqualad, who looked down at me quizzically.

"This is an undercover mission. We have deciphered a code the League of Shadows uses and have learned that Scourge will be transporting a computer chip of the Shadows' next hit list of scientists, and will be giving it to Cheshire."

"Nice, undercover!" Kidboy high-fived Robin.

The thought of the Shadows set my blood boiling.

"The transporting of the chip will take place at a grand ball in Monte Carlo, Monaco. We will need a girl and boy to go. Robin, you will be needed to decipher and hack into all codes and security. You're also too young to be able to get into the ball without overly questioning."

I saw Robin's mischievous smile drop off his face when he heard he couldn't go undercover. I snickered.

"Superboy, you are not sociable enough and have not had enough human interaction, therefore you will be quickly noticed. Aqualad, you must stay behind and help with communications, being as Miss Martian will not be able to provide telepathy along with the fact you have gills and webbed hands."

"That leaves me," Wally snickered, "Wait what? How come M'gann can't go?"

M'gann smiled. "I have a Martian celebration that is mandatory to attend. It's called Uj-al-G'lando."

"Aww, man!" Wally pouted.

"Wait, that means I have to be the girl to go?" I paused to process this. "With _him_? Ick! Gross."

"Yeah, how do you think I feel?" Flash said with disgust. "Dude. We need more girls on this team. I don't even know if _it _counts." He pointed at me.

"_Excuse me? _First of all, no offense to you, M'gann, but you're going to say the _Martian _seems more like a girl than _me_?" I got up in his face.

"Well, M'gann is beautiful and kind and _polite_, but you are definitely not _any _of those things, which makes you unnoticeable in my opinion!" He yelled, inches from me.

I clenched my fists to keep from punching him. "You immature, idiotic—"

"_Ehem._" Batman's commanding throat clear interrupted me. I quieted down.

"Yes, you two are going to have to work together. This is undercover, so you will be in disguise. Disguise means you will _not _be at each other's throats, and instead be a couple. No reason to complain if you are just disguising yourselves." He said with an audible glare.

Aqualad smiled, probably just dreaming of a team with full teamwork, seeing this as a step into fixing the weak link in the team. He nodded at me.

I simply nodded and we were dismissed. As soon as we were dismissed: "Couple? Is he _crazy_? That's disgusting!"

"Dang it, M'gann! Why'd you have to leave me with the troll? Now I'm stuck with her as a couple. EWW!" Kid Flash whined.

M'gann gave an apologetic smile, and Superboy stared with that angsty look. Aqualad seemed reassured.

Robin snickered angrily, "Oh, stop being so immature you two! Man, it's an undercover mission, which is so cool!"

"Yeah, but she ruins it!" "But who wants to go with _him_?" We said simultaneously. "Ugh!" We both growled at each other and KF ran in the other direction, leaving a gust of wind and dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wally's POV**

And I was so excited about being able to go undercover to. And to a ball, no less! But then Bats had to go and ruin it by giving me Artemis. If it was M'gann, with her pretty face and cute freckles…in a ball gown? Nice. But instead I got Artemis, who was always moody and cranky and loved to put me down.

_Find your own spitfire. One who won't let you get away with anything. _That old man's words echoed in my mind. I shook my head to clear it.

Sure, she had a nice face, but after that, it wasn't much else. I don't know why she had to bother me about everything. Sure, I did it sometimes, always nagging her. But by now it was just automatic. I couldn't help it.

I remembered how her face twisted when Aqualad slammed into her, lifting her off the ground and slamming her into the wall with an audible _crack_.

I remember how her name slipped out my lips without thinking. But why couldn't I worry about a team mate? It's not like I liked her or anything. My chest throbbed when I saw her in pain. And then she just carelessly falls into my arms, and my heart skipped a beat. I even remembered how warm she was when I fell on her during the battle.

"KF, Batman will need you in the morning for your fitting." Robin appeared out of nowhere.

I jumped. "Dude! You've gotta' stop doing that!"

He snickered. "Thinking about someone?"

My face flamed. "No! Yes! Uh, M'gann!" I stammered.

"Thinking about all that green…" He said.

I nodded, lost in thought.

"That she _wears_."

"Yeah…" I muttered without thinking.

"And the long, wild hair…"

I smiled unconsciously.

"And the pretty eyes…And the fierceness…and her beauty…"

I imagined her golden hair, flowing and whipping around, and her fierce beauty…

Robin smirked outwardly, and my thought bubble popped.

"You ass-face!" I yelled, embarrassed.

"Oh, please, KF. I thought we were talking about the same girl. Weren't we?" He gave me an innocent smile.

"Uh, yeah. Miss Martian, right?" I said, trying not to miss a beat. I puffed out my chest as Miss Martian passed us in the hall.

"Night, guys." She waved and closed her door.

Robin stared after her, and glanced at me. "She sure is pretty."

"Yeah." I said wistfully, stuck in my thoughts.

"Long blonde hair…"

"Shut up! That's not gonna' happen!" I growled, and stormed off to my room before he could see my blush.

I grabbed some snacks from my mini fridge and ate furiously, trying to push away thoughts of Artemis. Ever since that desert incident, it hasn't been the same.

I quickly climbed into bed and clapped off my clapper lights.

…

**Artemis's POV**

I rose early from my Mount Justice bed. Sometimes, I slept here if work ran late, so I would call my mom and tell her that I'm sleeping at HQ. It felt bad to leave her alone, but I had to it.

I didn't mind it that much thoguh, because my Tempur-pedic was much better compared to my thin spring mattress in Gotham. And I had my own mini fridge, which was excellent to keep midnight snacks in. I fell asleep quickly in a tangle of covers.

…

Today we were to come up with a plan and get fitted in our ball room disguises.

I combed (yanked) my hair into a thick ponytail, leaving the rest tangled. I was too drained to comb it all through.

I climbed out and went to the bathroom, washed, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my bunny slippers to walk over to Briefing. Batman would not be pleased with my pajamas, but I could care less right now. I grabbed some hot cocoa and headed out.

I opened the door and realized it was only me and Superboy. I checked out his tanned muscles and arms, his blue eyes. _He'd be cute with freckles,_ my brain conversed. _Yeah, you're right. Freckles are so cute, _I answered.

My mouth fell open and I shook my head. _Do you KNOW who has FRECKLES? Wally, Wallman, Baywatch, Flashboy, KF._ My brain scolded me, _You think his freckles are cute. YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT HIM IN THE CONSCIENCE NOW. WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING IT._

Superboy looked concerned with my inner turmoil.

I shook my head and smiled at him. "That outfit would look great in a crumpled heap next to my bed."

We exchanged a glance, and I sighed contently, sipping my chocolate.

M'gann came in, giving me and Superboy a strange look. Robin, Aqualad, and Baywatch followed.

Flashboy glanced at my outfit. "Pjs? Really? We're meeting with Bats."

I shrugged, glancing at my outfit. A tight tank top with a built in bra and loose pajama pants that had rabbits all over them. My bunny slipper ears peeked out under the pants.

"Hey guys, I'm actually going to be leaving in four hours. Uncle J'honn and I will be leaving together." M'gann explained with a small smile.

"I'm going to miss the only pretty face here." Flashboy pouted, draping an arm around the Martian's shoulder.

I sucked my teeth at him. "Get over it, Baywatch."

Robin snickered. "It's funny, KF, based off that conversation we had last night, do you really mean that when you say that she's the only pretty—"

Wally brought his hand down onto Rob's back roughly. He stumbled, and glared at him through black sunglasses.

I wasn't listening anyway, teen boys were too idiotic to really decipher anyway.

At that moment, Batman stalked in, his cape making him look like a shadow as he appeared from practically nowhere.

He eyed my pajamas, and I took a nervous sip under his commanding stare. "Don't wear that again."

_Shoulda' worn the penguin slippers instead, hmm? _I wanted to say, but knew better than that. "Yes, sir."

"Right then. You all need to plan what you're doing, and after you will have M'gann drop you off before she leaves. Also, we have your disguises, Kid Flash and Artemis. Be in dress code in two hours." He ended quickly, walking swiftly through a portal that sang his identification and left the room quiet.

"Sorry I couldn't go, Wally." M'gann consoled the boy.

"It's okay. Too bad we don't have another girl on the team. Like Black Canary, what a hottie. I can imagine her in a nice dress…" he did the universal hand gesture of a hot woman, with a sway of hands, making an hourglass shape.

I slapped him on the head. "Seriously? Do you have to do this right now?" I muttered.

He rubbed his head. "No need to be jealous, Artemis. Plenty to go around."

"You wish."

"We need to figure out what we will do." Kaldur's calm tone blew my frustration away.

"You're right, Walldude, stop interrupting." I glared.

He rolled his eyes but stayed quiet.

…

"So we understand?" Kaldur finished.

"Yup." "Yes." "Yuppers." "I wish I could go…" "Yeah."

The plan was: We all kept a transmitter on us to speak to one another, Robin hacked into the security and was to put our names on the guest list with his magical tech powers, and then keep the transmission going.

Aqualad would stay with Robin, reporting to Bats and keeping there location safe and a secret.

Wally was to escort me and make sure I stayed safe and was my backup.

I was to use _any way necessary _to get the chip from Scourge. Simple. But it was always the simple plans that went wrong. _Don't jinx it, Artypants._

Wally's disguise name would be William, or Willy, and mine's would be Margaret, or Marty. Expect violence, Kaldur said, be ready.

"Hello, Mr. William. And how has your day been?" I asked Wally pleasantly.

"I have been doing quite well, thank you, Madame Margaret." He answered with a bow.

"I guess it will work," Robin said, leaning with the rest of the team on the wall, watching Wally and I try to act posh.

"Do you know how to dance?" Kaldur asked.

Wally went into a break dance, which would have been quite impressive had he not been talking about ballroom dancing.

I smacked him on the head. "I do, you, Wally? Ballroom?"

"Eh, no." He said. "Wanna' teach me?" he asked M'gann with a cute, flirty smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with Earth dance customs."

He sighed. "Of course not." He glanced at me.

I cocked my hip.

"If you want, I can teach you how, Wally, if you'd rather not have Artemis teach you." Kaldur offered.

Wally outwardly blanched. "Okay, teach me, Margaret."

"Will do, Willy." I clapped for music, and M'gann brought out a radio. She pressed some buttons, and classy ballroom music beat out.

I readied my hand, and had to drag his hand down to my hip. He was quite reluctant. I heard Robin snicker.

"We'll start out farther apart, because I like my toes and don't want to mess up my pedicure," at his sigh of relief, I added, "We'll probably be only a few inches apart in the real one, so I hope you're not territorial with personal space."

Robin outright laughed, and KF glared at him.

"And…One, two, three, one, two, three…" I started him off simple, and I had to dodge his feet. He was a fast learner though, and soon we were doing the foxtrot, back and forth, back and forth.

He even surprised be by spinning me, but I caught on and we easily kept at it. He wasn't going to be me at this new competition.

"Sorry for interrupting," Kaldur began, and we parted, not wanting to touch each other more than necessary, though he did have nice, warm hands. "You will be among aristocrats, yes? Then you will have to dance like one. You two," he pointed, "need to _look at each other_, _get closer_, and _enjoy it._"

I nodded, determined. Wally did look as happy.

I slapped his shoulder lightly and told him it wasn't the end of the world as we know it.

He grinned, gripped my hand and waist, pulled me so close we were inches from kissing, and we danced.

Because no situation called for it except this one, I had never really looked into his eyes. They were pretty, bright green, with darker flecks. He had a handsome face, with a strong jaw line and a really cute, straight-teethed grin. His hair was soft and reflected the lights of the room. Overall, Wally West was very handsome, and I was just realizing it.

Wally chuckled at my surprised expression, and we stared into each other's eyes. This was very strange if you weren't a couple or actors on a movie set, because it was such an intimate closeness.

**Wally's POV**

I was afraid I may have been enjoying Artemis's closeness _too _much. I could help but chuckle when she looked at me with that cute surprised face, eyes wide and lips parted with curiosity.

Was she just noticing my good looks? Man, she was thick. But then again, I never noticed how long her lashes were. The feel of her scarred, soft hand on my shoulder, and how her lips were shaped, and the way her eyes looked up at me, as if I was staring at the dark night sky, twinkling with stars.

I held her shapely waist and tried not to notice anything else. I focused on her eyes, and didn't travel anywhere else.

The music was silenced. We paused, and dropped each other's hands. We didn't break the stare until M'gann caught my eye.

"Are we done, beautiful?" I asked the Martian, just to show I hadn't changed my feelings about the archer. On the outside. I don't know what was going on my head about her.

"I think you guys are supposed to change now. Um, come with me, Artemis." She flew out the door, her cape billowing behind her.

Artemis eyes widened and she said, "M'gann! If you're going to fly don't wear a skirt!" She slapped a hand to her mouth, realizing she said that around a group of boys.

I just realized… "Oh snap, you're right!" I grinned at Artemis, trying to follow Miss M.

"Oh no you don't go embarrassing her!" She gripped my arm.

Supes gave me a stern look.

"Okay, okay! You really shouldn't have pointed that out, you know." I added.

Artemis let go of me and gave us all a glare before she marched out the door.

"So come on, we've got the tailor coming in ten minutes with your suit. Go shower!" Rob pestered.

"Ten minutes? For the fastest boy in the world, that's plenty." I boasted, speeding out the door and into my bedroom's bathroom.

I washed and what-not, and was back with three minutes to spare.

The tailor was early, and he had the room ready with mirrors, a changing curtain, a platform to stand on, and rulers and such.

"He's my Batman's personal tailor. That's right, _Batman's_." Rob told me when I asked him why we were meeting inside Mt. Justice.

"I measure his capes and adjust his shoes. I also help when he uses clothes when not in disguise." The old tailor said with a smile.

My mouth dropped. "You know his secret identity too?"

"Of course. I've been friends with him since forever. Now step up so I can measure you."

I stepped up on the platform and was told to hold my arms out. When he finished measuring, he brought out three different suits and I grabbed the first one to try on.

"No, no, no." The tailor muttered. "The sleeve is too short."

I tried on the next one, and when I went in the mirror I thought I looked quite charming. "So?" I asked Rob.

"It's good, dude."

"Perfect." The tailor smiled and finished up.

I stood at the mirror and tried tousling my hair out, like what I saw from that teen magazine I saw Miss M reading.

It came out to the right effect, and I posed. Nice. I waited for Artemis so we could go.

**Artemis's POV**

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, staring at the dresses that I could choose from. One was covered in diamonds, another in pearls.

"You're _so lucky_!" M'gann agreed, holding one of the dresses gently in her green hands.

"I like…this one." I pointed to a navy blue one. I wanted simple. "It's time for a change from all that green. Besides, I don't want anyone suspecting me of being Green Arrow's sidekick."

"It'll look perfect!" M'gann handed it to me and pushed me into a changing room.

I stripped and tugged it on gently. I came over to the mirror, and smiled. "Perfect." I muttered.

"Perfect!" M'gann agreed, sitting me down and attempting to brush my hair.

"Ow, ouch, ow," I clenched my teeth at the yanking of the roots.

She French braided the hair above my ears all the way through before pulling it all up into a sleek updo.

She was in control of the makeup, and I was afraid she didn't know what she was doing. "It's 'K." She said, pulling out a full makeup kit and began putting on foundation, blush, mascara, and peachy-pink colored lipstick.

She clasped a dark charcoal-colored wrap around my neck, hung dark silver dangle earrings, and I slipped on silver high heels. I was two inches taller.

"You're ready!" She said cheerily pulling me up.

I stood and took in a breath. I looked good. Now, time for Wally's reaction.

"Thanks, M'gann." I walked slowly over to Wally's fitting room. I knew I had taken awhile in changing, so he was ready. (He _was _a dude.)

I peeked into the doorway. Knowing Superboy heard me walking in with his hearing, I put a finger to my mouth and mouthed to stay quiet. He nodded, and looked out the window.

I wanted to be ready, because if Wally looked good I didn't want to be surprised. I looked for him, and saw him at the mirror, fixing his bowtie.

My jaw dropped. Okay, he looked better than good. He looked _gorgeous_. He was in a fitted black tuxedo. The tux's jacket was open, revealing a matching white vest and bowtie underneath.

He was damn charming, he had tousled up his hair, it stuck up in the front cutely. He looked tall and fresh-faced, and the suit brought out how green his eyes were.

I took a breath to center myself, and walked confidently into the room.

My heels clicked, and Wally turned his head to look.

**Wally's POV **

_Holy crap_, I swallowed loudly.

Artemis walked into the room with her shoulders thrown back. She looked stunning. My heart skipped a few times, and I took a loud breath.

She had a strapless navy blue gown on, that hugged her chest and became a sleek, sheer, fabric just below the bust. A slit in the dress showed off her great legs.

Her excellent shape was shown off nicely, with tanned swan shoulders and her slim curves.

Her golden hair was braided and piled into a bun, with a few curls dropping down.

Her high cheekbones were like marble, and her pert nose could beat out any model on the cover of M'gann's magazines. Her eyes sparkled up at me.

She stood in front of me, her hip cocked. "What do you think?"

"You look _great_!" Robin interrupted me, jumping out of his place on the wall and stood next to her, openly checking her out.

I shoved him out of the way. "You look nice. How about me?" I asked, trying to ease the tension, and crossed my arms. I didn't want her to know how I felt.

"You look good." She smiled, running her hand through my hair. It seemed involuntary. I relaxed into it, loving the feeling.

"Get a room." Robin muttered.

She zipped her hand back, blushing furiously.

"Thanks." I nodded, glaring at Rob, backing away and moving over to M'gann. "We ready to go?" I was about to add _beautiful_ but I wasn't feeling it.

"Ready when you are." She answered with a smile.

We all boarded her craft and were zipped in. Artemis and I caught each other's eyes, and she broke first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis's POV**

_That stupid, stupid boy. _Although Wally's reaction to me was completely satisfying, he just up and ignores me right after that, running his little cute puppy eyes right back to M'gann. And I was the one in the dress! I clenched my teeth together. _Boys! Now I understand why women want to go lesbian._

M'gann parked the camouflaged ship on a tall building a block away from the ball.

"Everybody ready?" Robin asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." I stated, letting the seat belt slide away and standing in my dress. My cute bag matched my dress, and it held my arrows, retractable bow, and suit.

Wally chose not to help me off the ship as we were getting off. Fine. I didn't want his help anyway. I held Super_hot_boy's shoulder as I descended, almost stumbling in my heels.

_Great._ I have no idea how Black Canary could fight in these, although the heel was super convenient as a sharp weapon, no way was I gonna' go running around in them.

The five of us said a hearty goodbye to M'gann, who waved with tears in her eyes as she closed the hatch and left.

With some great lock picking from Rob, we unlocked the roof door to the building and went inside.

We descended steps down to the nearest floor, which was the 18th. It was a tall, expensive-looking building, I think it was either office or hotel.

Office, I thought, passing cubicles with people staring open-mouthed at us. Aqualad, Superboy, and Robin were in civilian clothes, but Wally and I were dressed like the royalty of Monaco.

I smiled and winked at a particularly cute guy who went slack-jawed when he turned to stare.

"Elevator?" I asked.

He pointed down the hallway.

We walked quickly over and pressed the Lobby key.

It was a quiet ride, with some French song playing in the bathroom.

The door opened with a _ding_, we left, walking out the glass doors, and towards the building we saw in our debriefing.

It was quite grand, with a roof much like the white house, round-shaped, with neat spires and pretty angels sculpted at the windows. Speaking of, the windows were _huge_, with yellow light showing out. Light ballroom dance music could be heard down the street, and stretch BMWs and such pulled up, letting out men and women with million dollar outfits.

Aqualad, Superboy, and Robin split as we neared the site, and Wally took my arm, pleasantly holding it like we were a couple. I smiled up at him for show.

"Holy crap!" Wally exclaimed quietly.

My head jerked around at him, alert for danger. "What?"

"That a Bugatti Veyron 16.4!" He whispered, his eyes like saucers.

I rolled my eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" I whispered angrily.

He nodded at a blue and black striped car that looked like it cost a pretty penny. "Do you know how expensive that is?"

"Oh my god. Shut up and act like an aristocrat you dumb boy."

"Sorry." He said, dragging his stare away from the car and onto the mission.

We walked to the door, and stopped with the security guard. He eyed us.

"_Vous regardez un peu jeune_." He said in French.

"_Nous sommes tous deux dix-huit, monsieur_." I said before Wally could say something stupid. "Just check your guest list, _monsieur_." I smiled.

The guard smiled. He was a big man. "Of course, _américaine belle_. Names?"

"William Pennsworth and Margaret Jacobs." Wallman said.

The guard checked with his glass screen, colorful boxes popping up. He smiled. "Head right in."

The room was _huge_, with marble floor and pillars holding up the arched ceiling, which was painted with half-naked women in flowing robes.

Aristocrats mingled about in fine dresses, and men in black suits walked around, offering cheeses and pastries on silver trays.

"I didn't know you could speak French." Wally whispered in my ear.

I smirked. "You didn't know I could do a lot of things."

He smiled like we had a pleasant conversation.

My eyes scanned the whole room. My eyes caught a familiar face. Scourge. "Target spotted." I muttered to both Wally and my earpiece.

"Good. Do not intercept. Not yet anyway. Mingle, dance, you know the drill. Don't look to suspicious. Robin out." Robin's voices said in my ear.

I smiled up at Wally. "Wine, sweetey?"

"Sure darling. Virgin cocktail for me. My stomach is feeling a bit upset." He said, eyeing the target, and swinging a glance at me.

I took two drinks off a tray passing by, happy they thought we were eighteen and glad we just made the legal drinking age.

I handed the crystal wine glass to Wally, and took a sip.

"It's a bit cheap for my tastes," I said, scrunching up my nose.

A woman behind me raised her eyebrows at me. I shrugged, "Acquired tastes."

Wally took a sip and blanched, and I lightly smacked him on the arm.

"Looks like he has some acquired tastes too!" I said, laughing. The women around joined in.

He smiled at them, giving me the stink eye.

"Oh, darling, let's just go dance!" I exclaimed, taking his arm and pulling him toward the dancing couples.

He took a cheese Danish off a tray, eating and walking.

I let him finish before I took his shoulder. He held my waist, and we entangled hands.

The live music began, with violins and cellos playing.

We pulled in close (my chest was almost touching his—awkward) I stared into his eyes, realizing we were the same height with the heels.

He had a bit of cream cheese at the corner of his mouth, and I reached out, wiping it with my thumb and putting it in my mouth. It tastes lemony and thick—delish. Wally's eyes read shock, and I couldn't help but blush.

We foxtrotted, moving assuredly.

His eyes didn't leave mine, only when we were in the middle of a spin did he take a quick look at the target. He was good at this.

I smiled, honestly enjoying the touching, the closeness, it was fun! Who new Walldude was such a natural.

The song ended, and we exited the dance floor holding arms.

"Nice job, you two." Aqualad said in our ear.

"I like the part where Artemis wipes your mouth." Robin snickered.

I ran a hand through my hair. From the window, they could see a blushing Artemis flip the bird, making it look like she was touching her hair.

"Haha," I heard Rob snicker.

"Pursuing target now," I said into the earpiece. "Where does he keep the chip?"

"Right breast pocket. Go get 'em Artz."

I frowned at the nickname, but made my way over to Scourge.

I remembered Scourge from my Shadow days, and was happy he was my target. Can you imagine me having to get the damn chip off some ugly old dude?

Scourge had never noticed me, but I always saw him walking around Shadow HQ, doing something or other.

He was a handsome 17 year old, with curly black hair and tan skin, a natural Italian playboy. He was sitting in a white chair, surrounded by pretty girls, talking and sipping wine.

I was a few yards away, my back to him, sipping my nasty wine. I let my leg slip out the slit of the dress, showing off an inappropriate amount of sexy thigh.

I looked back to see if he noticed, and smiled when I saw his chocolate eyes staring intently. We caught gazes, and I bit my lip and looked away.

When I looked back again, he winked at me.

I took this as a sign, and walked over, moving my hips hypnotically. He followed the movement, pushing a brunette off the arm of his chair.

She growled and walked away, eyeing me angrily.

I sat on the arm of his chair, my chest at his eye level. I smiled down at him.

His gaze slid over me. It was a bit creepy, but I was used to guys undressing me with there eyes. His eyes twinkled at me and he grinned.

"_Ciao bella_." He said in a thick Italian accent.

"_Ciao monsieur_." I whispered, making him lean closer to hear.

I crossed my legs over his body, my legs poking out of my dress.

He ran a hand over my right one, stopping close enough to give me the shivers. I smiled coyly and leaned over.

"_Bellissimo esemplare,_" He said, staring at my legs.

I gave him a confused look, pouting my lip.

He touched my lip, and I nibbled his finger lightly. He chuckled, "_Francais_?"

I shook my head, and whispered in his ear with a lick on the lobe, "English, please."

My god I have never this intensely flirted before. I glanced at the room while still behind Scourge's head, catching Wally's disapproving look. Well that just made it bearable, not to mention enjoyable, knowing he was jealous.

Scourge chuckled. "What is your name, _bella_?"

"Margaret." I said.

"_Margaret._" He said sexily, running a finger down my leg.

"And yours?" I said, trying to make English sound as sexy as Italian.

"Antonio." He caressed my cheek, and I closed my eyes, making them flutter.

_Antonio_, I thought, _my gosh how stereotypical_. Let's get that darn chip and get outta' here, shall we?

I rested my hand on his chest, and my other hand toyed with his curls. I moved the chest hand up and down, coyly sliding my hand into his jacket.

He played with the loose ringlets of my bun. He lightly kissed my neck, and I tried not to tense up.

_You are _SO _lucky you're cute, _Antonio, my mind muttered with a sneer, _otherwise I would give you a roundhouse kick right in the chest. I'm not some whore you can just kiss in front of everyone at a ball!_

I clenched my teeth and felt around his chest, rubbing circles. His light butterfly kisses traveled down my neck, onto my shoulders. I felt a small square with my fingers, and quickly pulled it out, holding it in my palm.

Scourge continue to peck me, and I quickly stood, holding his arm. The chip was still in my hand, and I begged, "Oh, Antonio! Let's go _danza_!"

He chuckled, although I saw anger flash in his eyes at being interrupted. It scared me.

I pulled him onto the dance floor, and he held me a little too close for comfort. The hand at my waist traveled, going far enough south that I stepped on his toe.

"Ooops! _Scusa_, _scusa_! I am not a great dancer, you see." I said with a small smile.

He glared at me, and I pulled him closer as an apology. My chest pressed up against his, and he took this as an adequate apology.

_Ick_, _I am so leaving next chance I get._

We danced, and he was very exotic with it, almost borderline-tango. I was a bit worried they may kick us out.

After the song, I pulled away, "No more, I'm dizzy."

He grabbed my arms, trying to pull me in.

"No, I must go, no more dancing." I said, trying to pull away.

He gave me a rotten sneer, pulling me back.

I saw Wally making his way over, and gave him a look: _Stay back. I got this._

I smiled at Scourge. "I need to use the rest room, Antonio. I'll be right back." I picked his fingers off, and a girl ran over to him, gushing in French.

I walked past Wally, throwing the chip up unnoticeably. His fast reflexes caught it, and I walked to the bathroom.

"God, what a creep," I muttered into my ear piece after checking all the stalls. "I'm glad Miss M didn't have to deal with him."

"Yeah, I don't know if she could have did that as well." Aqualad said, "You were perfect for the mission."

"Thanks." I said, locking the ladies room and changing into my outfit. I climbed onto the sink and opened the small window there. This was my planned escape route.

"Okay. I'm going. You can leave, Kid Flash." I said.

"Yeah, okay." He muttered, "That was not nice to watch. Not nice at all."

"Anybody on my side, Boy Wonder?" I asked.

"Nope, you're clear."

"Great," I clambered up, leaning my upper body out the window. It was a bit of a drop, but there was footholds and ledges to hold onto, so I made my way outside. It was a bit chilly, and dark too.

The city was lit up beautifully.

I climbed down, dropping onto the sidewalk. It was clear of people, just like Rob said.

I pulled out my bow, making it pull out from its retractable state. I snugged my quiver on, liking the feel of the familiar leather between my shoulders.

I walked quickly to our rendezvous, hiding when drunken couples and civilians came close. We met three blocks away, behind a building near trashcans.

"Were you followed?" Aqualad asked Wally and I. Wally was in his KF suit.

"No." We said.

Wally handed Robin the chip and he tucked it into his ever present utility belt.

"You okay?" Wally asked me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Can we just go?" I said, embarrassed. Can you imagine overly flirting with a dude, him being all forceful, and having all you're guy friends watch? Ugh.

Aqualad looked at me with sad eyes. "Hey, it's alright. The mission's over."

"Yeah, _I know_. I don't know if you guys know that, cause _I'm_ not worried about it." I said angrily.

"All right, let's go." Aqualad said, turning.

"Not so fast." Said a thick Italian accent from behind me.

Before I could turn, there was a knife at my throat, and Scourge was pulling me backwards.

"Drop the bow, _bella_." He growled.

I dropped the bow. Wally tensed.

"Don't even think about, Flashboy." There was a prick at my neck, and I felt liquid staining my shirt. "You move and this goes into her throat."


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, I created my own villain, Scourge. :D Keep reviewing, cuz it really motivates me. I'm trying to finish this fic before school starts. Anybody want to provide details or ideas I should add? Cuz I only have a vague idea where I'm going with this. O.o This one is a bit short.

**Artemis's POV**

Scourge was at my neck with a knife, and I had no idea what to do.

"Think you can just steal my chip, _bella_?" He growled, and I tried not to struggle, cause that knife was _on_ my throat.

"Drop the knife, Scourge." Aqualad pleaded, his hand out.

"Do you think you are in a position to bargain?" Scourge snarled, pressing the knife at my throat.

"Stop!" Wally yelled.

"Give me the chip, _ragazzo_, and I will spare the girl." I could here the triumph in his voice. "Your are Artemis, no?"

I clenched my teeth. We had a deal. He couldn't spill my secrets, nor could he kill me.

"The rules have changed, dear Artemis." Cheshire dropped from the building in her smiling mask.

Aqualad unsheathed his water swords.

"Ah, ah, ah," Cheshire spoke, pointing a knife at me. "Don't you dare, lest you want your dear _friend _to die."

"They have the chip, _mascherato bella_."

"Wow. A couple of sidekicks got a chip from _you_? How pathetic." Cheshire said, moving over to Robin.

"The girl stole it from me." He said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"You were always a sucker for the lookers, Scourge. Who has the chip?" Cheshire's mask swerved to look at all of us.

Nobody said anything.

"Scourge," she demanded.

He raked the knife down my chest, cutting open the material. You could see my bra and everything. I've never been more embarrassed. I crossed my hands over my chest like a mummy, trying to save what was left of my dignity.

The boys pretended not to notice, thank god, and glared angrily at Scourge.

Cheshire sighed, "You've always been such a perv, Scourge. I meant for you to cut into her face, not her chest."

"But that will mess up _bella_'s face." Scourge smiled, running the knife gently down my face.

"Where is the chip, boys? I will take Artemis with me if you don't hand it over. Then I will wrap her up and hand her to Scourge…and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Scourge grinned cruelly, and slapped my forehead, pushing my hair back and making my neck vulnerable. "We would have a lot of fun."

Wally growled.

Robin and Aqualad looked at each other, and Kaldur nodded.

I shook my head, "No, don't!"

"We're not going to sacrifice you for some stupid chip." Robin pulled it out of his belt and tossed it into the air.

Cheshire snatched it before we could try anything. "Thank you, boys. Scourge, let her go."

Scourge pushed me hard into Wally. Before he could catch me though, I flipped onto the ground and grabbed my arrow, and let out two arrows into Cheshire's leg.

She screamed through her mask, and clutched her leg, letting go of the chip. Wally ran to snatch it, and Superboy ran at Scourge, and caught him in a tight neck hold.

Scourge pulled out his whip, and struck Superboy with it.

Superboy loosened his grip, and Scourge flipped him to the ground.

Scourge set his whip to electricity, and hit Robin just as he threw his smoke bomb.

I heard the sound of the whip cutting air, which was horribly loud, and Robin cry out. Smoke encased the alley, and I couldn't see.

I heard a laugh. "Oh, you are _soo_ going down, Arty." Cheshire said in pain.

Aqualad busted out of the smoke, encasing me in a water shield as dripping green knives flew at me, getting stuck in the water.

I saw Kid Flash's neon uniform blur by before being hidden in gray smoke. Another loud whip, and Superboy flew out, using his jumping skills to his convenience.

Aqualad whipped out his water, hitting Cheshire into a building with a _crack_. I shot a trick arrow out, and the left side of her body was encased in ice.

The smoke cleared, and I saw Robin on the ground, unconscious. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying and shot two arrows at Scourge, who used his whip to break them in half.

Wally ran at him, dodging his weapon with oddly football-like moves. He twisted away from the whip, running onto the wall and jumping off just before the whip slapped into it.

He landed two punches to Scourge's face, before the whip lit up into fire and he was forced to backup.

The whip broke the sound barrier, and it wrapped around my wrist, making me bleed and cry out. Wally was suddenly there, trying to pry it off me. Scourge pulled, and my body went forward, pulling me toward the enemy.

Cheshire broke free of her ice enclosure, rubbing her shoulder. Her arm went up, and suddenly knives were headed toward Kid Flash. If it was anybody but him they would have been minced meat, but he jerked out of the way. The poisoned knives hit Kaldur in the stomach and shoulder, and he ground his teeth together, pulling them out.

"Ah, the immune boy. How annoying." She said, and jumped out of the way as Superboy slammed down, breaking the pavement.

"It was fun, but we must go. Give us the chip little boys, and the girl doesn't get hurt." Cheshire growled, flipping over to Scourge.

That was funny, because I was definitely getting hurt now, what with a leather whip cutting into my skin and all. My hand was a bloody mess.

I'm not sure what to do from here. Any suggestions? Leave in your review. I wanna' know what you want to happen. Sorry this one was so short!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I can't believe someone just told me not to kill off Arty. How dare you! I would never kill off my baby, she's way to precious! Also, I would like to say that last chapter, I was still wondering what to do, and I wanted to hear your ideas. Just wanted to clear that up.**

...

**Wally's POV**

There was _no way _I was letting that disgusting man take Arty away from me. It's one thing that I had to watch him flirt and touch her, its another thing entirely when he has a knife at her throat and just ripped open her shirt carelessly showing us the black bra she had on.

Scourge had her wrist in his whip, and this mission was going horribly wrong. I ran at Scourge, since his whip was occupied, and kicked him in the groin simultaneously punching him in the stomach.

He doubled over, coughing. I snatched the whip out of his hand with my lightning moves, and unwrapped it from Artemis's hand. I heard a whistling in my ears, and turned to see knives coming at us. I knew I could run, but not with Arty. And hell if I was going to let her get hurt again. I leaned over her, protecting her.

I was expecting pain, but it didn't come. I heard a grunt, and looked up at Supes, who took a handful of knives right in the chest. He pulled them out easily and glared at Cheshire. He turned his head, "Helicopter," I heard him mutter.

Rob sat up, singed from the electric whip. He saw the chip, and took it, standing up. Cheshire turned toward him.

"Take it. Take it and leave." I never saw Rob glare that angrily at somebody.

Cheshire walked over, and snatched the chip, and was suddenly pulled into the air. "Have fun with that traitorous archer of yours. Oh, Arty dear, the Shadows don't need you anymore! Tata, sidekicks!" She waved as a helicopter clattered by, and she was pulled up by the line.

Scourge growled. "Bitch! Leave me here you_ cat ossessionato cagna. Lo ti lacerare prossima volta che ti vedo e strappare quella boccamaledetta-_" He screamed, before Supes hit him hard in the mouth, obstructing his speech and knocking him out.

He fell to the ground, and I took his whip, "Souvenir!"

Just then Scourge's body brightened, and he disappeared.

"What happened?" Rob asked.

"I don't know…" I trailed.

Artemis stood, and Supes handed him his shirt. She pulled it on and held her bleeding wrist.

"What did she mean, Artemis?" I asked, confused.

She held Rob's cape to the wrist to stop the bleeding. "Can we just get M'gann to fly us back? None of us can fly."

Kaldur stared at her. "We'll talk later."

Robin hooked up his tech stuff. "She's coming as quick as she can."

Supes collected us one at a time in his arms, jumping up and parking us up on the building. I went first and tended to Arty when she went next. The five of us waited as police cars pulled up at the scene. The only evidence was the broken pavement and cracked wall, a puddle from Aqualad.

A gust of wind blew my hair, and the camouflaged plane landed, the hatch popped open and M'gann ran out, ushering us inside.

I stayed by Artemis as Aqualad tended to her injuries, wiping her neck with a wet cloth. It was an hour ride, and I could not wait to finally touchdown and help her, because she was losing a lot of blood.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" I shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" M'gann yelled, pushing the controls around.

Kaldur put a hand on my shoulder to calm me, "It will be alright. It's not as bad as it looks."

"He's right. Although I am in some serious pain, I'll be fine, Baywatch." Artemis said, her eyebrows scrunched in pain.

I kissed her forehead. "I hope so."

Her eyes widened like saucers, and she looked up at me. I blushed and looked away.

It was another twenty minutes, and we touched down in Mount Justice. The ship was heated, and the engine was spitting red smoke.

I looked quizzically at M'gann. "Marsian gasoline is red. I overheated the engine, flying here so fast."

"I'm glad you did," I said as I picked up Artemis, who let out a little squeak, and ran as quick as I could to the medical ward.

Black Canary was waiting for us there. "Robin told me what happened." She explained, letting Artemis sit on a cot. "Let me see what happened."

She gestured to a female superhero who was the Justice League's medic. I couldn't remember her name. She had long dreadlocks and dark skin with tiny spectacles.

She put her hands over Artemis's wrist, and we watched in curiosity as a green light began to glow. It looked like a regular wound healing, but forty times faster than normal. There wasn't even a scar. All that was left was dry blood.

Artemis chuckled and said to me, "Can you imagine what students would think at Gotham Academy is they saw my neck and wrist cut up?"

I nodded and smiled. At least she felt well enough to crack jokes.

The healer did the same with her neck, and stepped away.

"Thank you." Artemis and I said together.

The healer smiled and nodded. The rest of the team filed into the room, and Robin and Aqualad were healed from the effects of being electrocuted and poisoned respectively. All without the medic saying a word, which begged the question, "Is she dumb?" I whispered to Black Canary.

"Yes, she cannot speak." Black Canary replied.

We thanked the medic and went to the living room, and I sank onto the couch.

"What will Batman say?" Aqualad wondered. "We failed the mission."

"It was my fault. I should have checked if I was followed." Artemis sighed.

"Actually, we didn't fail the mission." Rob perked up. "I made a copy of the chip while I had it, just in case. Then I corrupted the files on the chip I gave them. When they open it up, they can learn how to dougie." He laughed.

I gave him a high-five. "No friggin way! You kept it to yourself that long?"

"Great job, Rob." Kaldur smiled.

M'gann kissed his cheek.

"I know, I'm amazing." Robin fell onto the couch next to me.

"I'm actually going to have to thank you, cause if it weren't for you this mission would have been totally pointless." Artemis smiled at Rob.

Supes turned on the TV, watching the snow. We all turned to stare at it.

"I can see the story behind it." Arty muttered.

"I see nothing but snow." I said, my eyebrows crinkling.

"I'm a bit sad I couldn't be there when you guys were in trouble. Maybe it would have been better if I had went in place of Arte—"

"No!" The five of us said.

"You're _way _too innocent to have to deal with that Italian prick." Artemis growled angrily.

"Oh. Did something happen?" Miss M wondered.

My brow furrowed and I became angry remembering how he touched her. If I could've I would've killed him, or at least locked him up. I wondered how Miss M would have dealt with that situation. When he cut open Arty's shirt, her eyes were completely fierce and unforgiving. She looked like she was about to cut herself up just to get her hands around his neck.

"So what did you do at your holiday?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Um, well danced, ate, it was fun," she waved it off.

Supes was in deep thought. "Didn't Cheshire say something…"

A light bulb went off in my head, and the dark thoughts of distrusting Artemis clouded my head once more. "She said…she said the Shadows don't need you anymore. What does that mean?" I jumped off the couch, facing Artemis head on.

She sighed and mumbled something.

"What?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like!" She yelled, not looking at me.

M'gann closed the door with her powers. We all looked at Artemis.

'So you were the mole on our team the whole time." Kaldur muttered, his brow furrowing. "I suspected…but I didn't want to believe such a thing. I'm a weak leader."

"That's not true." I told him. "You work for the _Shadows_?" I could feel my lip curl at the question.

"I…did. Yes. I was working as a double agent, for both Bats and the Shadows." She looked up at me with sad eyes. My heart twisted.

**Artemis's POV**

I felt like throwing up. Cheshire just spilled my guts, and now I was confessing to the team. The way Wally looked at me felt like I was being crushed into a blender.

"I wasn't supposed to enjoy being with you guys. I was supposed to give all the Intel I could get and leave mysteriously. This wasn't supposed to happen." I put my head in my hands.

"We trusted you," M'gann looked dejected, tears welling in her eyes. "You were my Earth sister."

That just drove the knife deeper.

Wally glared down at me.

And deeper.

"Artemis…I don't think you can be on this team any longer." Kaldur said, looking away.

And deeper still.

"I'm…not on the team?" I said involuntarily, staring into the distance.

"No, you're not." He replied.

I stood. "I'm—I'm sorry I failed you guys." I stared at Wally. "Sorry," I ran from there, going into my bedroom. I grabbed my bags, my clothes, my arrows.

I was tired of this. Done. The Shadows could not control my life anymore. My father could not control me anymore. I didn't want to disappoint anyone anymore. Especially Wally.

I blinked away tears. And ran with my stuff, outside the mountain. I ran out into the street, and almost got hit by a bus. It stopped, and I went inside, the driver screaming at me. I threw my change at him and sat. I had no idea where the hell I was going. I had to figure out what I was going to do.

I had to escape.

**I'm happy to say that I know what is going to happen and snuff. Yay :D Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm happy you guys are enjoying the story. **

**Cheshire's POV**

**Shadows HQ**

I pulled off my mask. It got sweaty in there, and sometimes I had to filter air through if it got too stuffy. I brushed my hair over my shoulder. Luckily, the Shadow healer could heal wounds in a matter of seconds, and my leg didn't have a scratch after those damn arrows. _Damn archer. I should kill her._

"Here. I went through a lot of trouble for this, I hope you appreciate it." I growled at the bulky Sports Master.

"Watch it, girl. This is going directly to the Shadows, so you betta' shut your trap and give it." He reached out, and I resisted the urge to cut into his masked face with my poisoned shuriken.

I gave it to him, and I followed him into the dark hallway into a room with a few computers.

He pressed the chip into the computer's drive. He opened up the only file in there, labeled 'Hit List'.

A black screen popped up, and a crazy beat pounded out the speakers.

"_Aye, Aye! Teach me how to dougie, Aye__! __They be like Smoove, what? Can u teach me how to dougie?__You know why?__'Cause all da bitches love me, aye!__All I need is a beat that's super bumpin'_

_Teach me how dougie. Teach me, teach me how to dougie._

"Argh!" I screamed, punching a nearby computer screen.

"Good luck explaining that to the Shadows." Sports Master said, his voice full of anger.

"That damn Wonder Boy! Boy Wonder, whatever!" I was going to wrap my hands around that damn team's neck, enjoying the feeling of there struggle, there gasps and begs. I licked my lips, imagining it now. I was going to start with dear Arty, first.

Meanwhile, the music was still playing. "Pause the damn thing, will you!"

Sports Master stared at me, muttering somewhere along the lines of, "It's catchy."

I flexed my clawed fingers in anger. Maybe if I could somehow murder him and make it look like an accident…

"I guess you're explaining. It is your fault after all, girl." He said. I tossed my hair and walked away.

**Wally's POV**

I watched as Artemis ran from the room.

_Sorry. _She said to me, her voice full of sorrow and regret. It made me clench my teeth and my heart squeeze.

My head and my heart were pulling me two different ways. One said, _she's a traitor,_ _not worthy of your kindness. _The other said, _You care for her. Admit that at least. She didn't want to do this, maybe she didn't have a choice?_

I hunched my shoulders and glared at the floor, like the rug was the maker of my troubles. "She's a dirty traitor. We don't need her."

M'gann sighed behind me. "Oh, Wally."

"I'm…I'm going to bed, I'm tired." I ran out of there at my incredible speed, swerving and stopping at my door. I sighed, and instead ran up the hollowed out stairs that lead to the top of the mountain. I climbed out, the cold wind pushing at my hair and clothes. A full moon lit up the sky, and I stared up at the bright stars.

"Damn it!" I yelled, punching the mountain wall I was sitting on. It cracked, making a hole. I took out my cell phone, and eyed it.

**M'gann's POV**

"She's a dirty traitor. We don't need her." Kid Flash said, more like he was trying to convince himself than anyone else.

I sighed. He was taking Arty's leaving much harder than the rest of us, cause even if it didn't look like it, she was closest to him than the rest of the team. "Oh, Wally." I said, truly sad by his anger, his confusion.

He blurred out of the room, making an excuse that he was tired.

I wasn't angry, I just couldn't make myself be. I could read her emotions, and she was pained, angry at herself, angry at the Shadows. She had to find her own path though, and I knew I couldn't help her with that.

**Kaldur's POV**

I did what I thought was the right thing as a leader. I knew I was the one making the decisions, and had to choose what was best for the team. My heart cried out relentlessly, 'Don't let her go.' I was torn between doing what was right and what I wanted. But we couldn't have a traitor on our team, an enemy.

I sighed as Wally ran out the room. Leaders had to make hard decisions.

"Poor Wally." M'gann said. "This crushed him."

"Did I do the right thing?" I blurted.

"Yeah, you did. We couldn't have an enemy on our side." Rob muttered unconvincingly.

"I think this is Wally and Artemis's path. I think we need to sit back and watch." Superboy said.

I looked at the ground and nodded. "Their path. Their choice."

**Artemis's POV**

"I'm leaving for a little while." I said.

"But where are you going?" Mom asked with a pained expression. Our Gotham apartment seemed dirtier than usual. I regretted that I didn't clean before I left.

"I'm…I'm going to make things right, Mom." I packed my suit and bow, and opened the door.

"Sweetie," She stopped me, "Be careful. Do what you have to do. Follow your heart. I love you."

"Love you too." I smiled, walking out the door.

…

I walked quickly from the streets and caught a taxi using my piggy bank money to pay the driver. "Star City, please."

"Star City! That's gonna' be a pretty penny."

I showed him my cash, "Pay you twice the amount if you put your foot on that pedal, don't take it off, and shut your pie hole."

He eyed the money, and said, "Yessir!" Stepping on the gas and making me fly back in my seat.

We passed red lights when we could, and he zoomed over a bridge and past buildings.

Just then, my phone got a text. I looked down at it, and it was from Wally.

_Where are you?_

_Why do you care? _I text.

_Bcuz…Idk! I don't care! I just want to keep tabs on you. _He messaged. Then added, _Traitor._

My brow furrowed as my thumbs flied over the keys. _I'm going to flippin' Star City. _I sent, before I realized what I had done. Crap.

_What are you doin in Star City?_

_None of ur business. & no, it has nuthin to do w/ the Shadows._

_Why'd you do it? Join the Shadows?_

I took in a breath. I was _not _answering that one. _Bye, KF._

My phone was littered with text alerts, and I turned it off.

I sighed, and watched the city go by.

"Any specifics in Star, miss?" the taxi driver asked.

I glanced out the window. "Star Tower. Side door."

He drove on in silence, and we pulled up to the tallest skyscraper in the city. I handed him the cash and hopped out.

He did a squealing U-turn and drove off, leaving me with the smell of burnt tire.

I took my bag and walked away from the building, going around the corner into an alley and changing into my costume.

I glanced around, and opened the underground door and went down the murky steps. I knew this short-cut from my childhood. No one knew about it or used it, but it took me to the sublevel of Star Tower.

The League of Shadows HQ.

….

I readied my bow and went down into the dark Shadows. It reminded me of painful, hidden memories.

"_Another." He said._

_My hands were aching, and he didn't allow me to where gloves. 'Gloves are for weaklings. Weaklings are scared of pain. Are you scared of pain, Artemis?' He would tell me._

_I launched the arrow from my bleeding fingers. It hurt to pull the string taut, because it would burrow into my already deep cuts. My fingers were slick with red liquid. My face was sweating, my arms were shaking. _

_The arrow fell flat. My dad grabbed my hair and pulled it back. My head snapped back, setting my neck aflame._

"_Weakling. You're afraid of the pain. You let it control you."_

"_No! It doesn't control me." I said through tears. I sniffled, trying to cover it up._

"_Then why are you crying?"_

"_Because…because I am mad that I can't do it!" I lied._

_He let go of my hair. "Again."_

_I let another one loose, and it hit dead center. My mind whooped with joy, and I looked up at my father hopefully._

_He smacked my face with a hard hand, and yanked my elbow-length hair back. He grabbed a knife, and in one swipe, cut all my hair off. It was up to my ears._

_I was so shocked, that I didn't cry at first._

_I think he smiled. "Good job." He laughed, walking out the door._

_I was proud of how long my hair had gotten. I fell to the floor, bawling my eyes out, clutching the dead golden hair. My hands tried to wipe the tears, but all I did was smudge blood all over my face._

_I was seven then._

I heard a squeak and my thought bubble popped. I glanced around anxiously. They redecorated the facility, because even though there 'the Shadows' the walls and floor were extremely white, with fluorescent bulbs shining brightly.

I took out one of Robin's doohickeys that I took from him in case of emergency. I planted it on the wall next to a camera, and it sent a shock through the feed, causing all camera's to be fed what they had filmed two minutes ago. And by then, I would be past them.

I shot my trick arrow out, and smoke rose. Red lasers that were once unseen to the naked eye appeared.

_This is just like one of those spy movies, _I thought, _and I'm going to have to clamber through._

And clamber through I did, bending and stretching muscles I haven't used in a while. I tucked my hair into my shirt, so it wouldn't hang and trip a laser. I did a slow front flip, dodging the floor and wall rays. When I was finally through, I did it again, and again, and again, getting annoyed that I couldn't do it the old fashioned way: swipe my card and deactivate the lasers till I was through. And then, halleluiah, I saw a Shadow guard, dressed in black complete with a black helmet carrying a silent pistol.

I had always thought that silent pistols were quite idiotic on a Guard, because if you shot an intruder but were being beaten, who would here you? Anyway, he had a card that I could use to deactivate the lasers. Yay, me.

I shot him with a sleeper arrow, and he conked out, falling loudly. I winced as it echoed.

I knocked on a door, and when no one answered, I pulled it open, finding it was a supply closet. I dragged his body over and squished him in with his gun.

I used his card to deactivate the halls, and speed walked. I was headed to where the bosses room was. The feared Shadow leaders.

I took the elevator down to the 5th sublevel. I felt claustrophobic, and clipped another one of Robin's camera feed things, just in case the elevator ride took longer than two minutes.

I finally reached the floor, and was let out. I hid behind the door, and tucked my head out.

Three guards were conversing at the end of the hall. I knew as soon as I opened that door, hundreds of guards would be on me, trying to protect the Shadow leaders.

I shot out three quick sleeper arrows.

They fell to the floor, and I made my way over. My shoes didn't click. I was trained to not make a noise.

The ceiling was very far up, and everything was black. Black walls, black floor, light bulbs lighting the way, each separated sparingly.

It was quite a contrast to the glaring white, and my eyes had to adjust.

I saw something move, and I shot it. It made a _squeak! _And I took a breath at the bloody mouse in the corner.

I crept slowly forward, a light shining at the floor behind the large door.

…..

**Wally's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about her now. She was in Star City. For what reason? Was there some sort of Shadows operation going on?

I was sitting at the peak of Mount Justice, and I couldn't stop breaking off pieces of rocks and throwing them off.

"Urgh!" I roared, standing up. "I'm going after her!"

I slid off the mountain, too impatient to go back to the cave and down the elevator. My feet reacted quicker than the average person's and I made it down without a scene.

I ran through Gotham in my suit, a few people turning to stare, "Flashboy!"

"It's _Kid Flash_!" I would say angrily, but by then I was to far away. Why was that so hard to remember?

I ran quickly across Gotham bridge, running all the way to Star City, which was a few towns away.

I ran past the Star City Bridge, which was the first major landmark. Tall buildings sprang up, city wires hung across, taxis zoomed by. Now that I was here, I didn't know what I would do.

I stood for a second, but after a few people noticed me, I climbed the ladder of a pole on the Bridge in a flash, no one seeing me. I sat there, in the chilly air, waiting for a sign.

**Y'all just gonna' see what will happen next. It's about to get really exciting, and I'm finally gonna have some Waltemis moments.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Artemis's POV**

I crept slowly to the door, readied three arrows to shoot at a time.

This was it. I was going to kill all of the League of Shadows leaders, for all they had done to me and to superheroes who tried to make the world a better place.

I hadn't ever actually seen the League's leaders, except one.

Marcella. A white haired Russian demon(not literally—she's just a itch with a capital _B_). Thin and tall in her tight leather jumper and her ghost hair whipping around, she stalked the training facilities, scream at us if we messed up, then push us one by one to the floor, grab her whip, and begin to slash our backs open. Good thing there was a healer here too, because every time that happened we would all line up with ripped, bleeding skin, crying and clutching ourselves only to be healed without a scar. But we never forgot what she would do if one of us messed up, that thick Russian accent. Don't think that it hurts like hell? I guess you never watched the Passion of the Christ then.

I knew there was between 5-7 of them, and since I had the element of surprise, I think I could take them down.

They lived on this floor, behind this door, and had there meetings here.

I frowned when I realized I'd have to take my hand off my bow to open the knob. I reached down, slowly turned the knob, pushed it out gently without a noise. I softly sighed and put my hand back on my bow, gave it a good luck kiss, a kicked the door open.

….

An unmasked Cheshire looked up in surprise while speaking to…Sports Master.

Her face was quickly turned to one of shock and anger. "You!"

"Ah, kitty-cat and pop." I aimed my bow. "Nice to see you again."

She grabbed her shuriken and flung them; I knelt to the floor, let loose a barrage of arrows, and dodged another set of daggers.

The arrows lodged into the wall and father dear laughed.

"I see you haven't much improved. Too easy to dodge." He grabbed a bat from his back.

How dare he think he can still criticize my archery! I shot arrow after arrow, one snipping his shoulder, another he batted away with his bat.

I flipped over a desk chair. Crouched, I set an arrow in the string.

Cheshire chuckled, and flipped away as I shot an arrow. This was gonna' be harder than I thought. I was expecting the leaders to be here, having a meeting at this long glass table, sitting in there leather chairs.

"Thought I tore that leg of yours up." I said, eyes narrowing at Cheshire.

"My dear, we have a healer." She said matter-of-factly.

Right, I had forgotten for some reason.

I shot another arrow out, and she cut them down with kunai.

"Aw, is little Arty sad that the Shadows let her go?" she said in a whiney voice, flipping away from my arrow.

"Why is that anyway?" I growled, out of curiosity. I stepped away as Sports Master swung his bat at me, missing and smashing the glass table in.

I bent low to the ground as he swung at me head, and grabbed a long, sharp shard of table and cut his arm as I came up and back-flipped away.

"Oh, please, Arty. Confidentiality, have you heard? I'm not allowed to share that with you." She narrowed her eyes.

I shot an arrow at Sports Master, who took it in the shoulder.

"Argh!" he yelled, pulling off his mask and holding his shoulder. A blood spot formed, and he looked up at me in annoyance.

Wow, can we say old? He had crow's feet and was growing gray hair around his temples. I hadn't seen his face since I was thirteen.

I smirked at him, and hesitated for only a second to think, _The Team. Do it for them. _Before I let loose another into his thigh. "That was for mom."

"Ach, that's my little girl." He growled, seething with pride. It irked me. How strange was it that your father wasn't proud when you hit a center mark at seven, but only when you shot him twice?

Cheshire cooed, "Having a daddy-daughter moment? Sorry to interrupt." She flung a kunai at me, and as I dodged, I released another, before I was running low on ammo.

'Dad' was out of commission, I needed to corner Cheshire, and maybe I would be able to get out of here alive.

"Where are the leaders?" I asked, readying a paralysis arrow. These had to be special ordered, and each one had to count. I studied her body language for signs of dodging, and aimed for her neck, which would instantly kill her without pain. If I missed the mark, it would hit her chest and paralyze her for a few hours. Long enough to bring her in.

"Oh, please, Arty, I thought you were smarter than that. Of course, they don't live _here_. Why would we let everyone know the Leaders live here? Even _I _don't know where they live."

Ah. That explained the loose security. I shot my arrow, but with a target like Cheshire, she dodged and it landed into the wall.

"Arty's out of arrows? Oh, poo." She smiled, pulling up her shirt to show off twenty kunai and shuriken each.

I knew I had to anger her somehow. I took out of my belt a contraption that looked like a large Pez container.

I pushed the button, and it pulled out into a crossbow. I didn't like them as much, but it came in handy when I ran out of ammo, cause this specially designed one loaded mini arrows automatically. There was up to a hundred arrows crammed in.

Cheshire's eyes widened in surprise, and in that brief second, I launched an arrow that landed in her right side.

"Ow!" she cried.

I made a break for it, running through the dark hallway and onto the elevator. As the door was closing, I heard a Guard, "Would you like me to sound the alarm?"

"No!" she growled. "She's my meat. Take care of Sports Doofus in there." She got up and her glaring eyes could be seen from where I was as the door closed with a _ding!_

I hit the ROOF button, and ascended up. It seemed way too calm after the adrenaline of battle. I checked to make sure my crossbow wouldn't get stuck, and checked the cuts I got from the glass table. My knees were a bit scraped from crouching in the glass as well.

I rolled my head and shoulders, took a sigh, and decided I would finish this. It was a two-minute ride.

The door opened with a _ding _and I was staring out at all of Star City from its highest peak.

I knew this was the only elevator that took you to the roof, and Cheshire would have to walk from the west side of the building to get here. So I had some time.

I aimed my bow at the door, and readied a trick arrow that made fireworks that burnt the flesh off your face.

The elevator descended to the second to last floor. She was getting on it now.

Then the Roof key lit up, and the _ding _of the door sounded as it opened.

Nobody stepped out.

I waited. "Let's go, Cheshie."

Instead, kurenai flew out, and I had to dodge. Sports Master flew out, swinging his bat up just as I let out my arrow, and he knocked my whole crossbow into the air, making it land in the corner near the ledge. The arrow blew up far above us, a firework lighting up the sky.

**Wally's POV**

So I was sitting at the top of a bridge (not very safe, I know) waiting. And waiting. And waiting some more.

I sighed, wondering what to do. It was starting to get chilly up here, and the height was a bit creepy. The dark waters of the river sloshed noisily, and I could hear it through the whistle of wind.

Then, as I was climbing down, I just happen to look up as a firework went off. Just one, measly green firework. But I knew those. They were one of Artemis's trick arrows that she was always complaining cost so much. I always argued, _How much do you think it costs to fit fuel, oxidizer, barium chloride, and a binder to fit in one little arrow? The fete of pyrotechnic composition on this level is just short of amazing!_

Point is, that was her, and she was fighting. She was in trouble, because _Artemis_ doesn't take aim into the air like that. She was at Star Tower, on the roof.

_She needed my help_, was all I could think, and landed at the floor of the bridge. I took a breath, and centered myself. Let's see how fast I could really run.

I ran at my normal speed, and thought of Artemis getting hurt, which fueled my adrenaline. I was passing cars so fast, I couldn't see the colors. I was running by at incredible speed, and used my scientific brain to categorize it. The wind whistled in my ears, I couldn't hear anything but.

_Mach 3_, I decided, flying by a crowd of women whose hair and skirts blew up. I was already around the corner before I could look.

I stopped at the building, and decided that going on the elevator would be too slow. The building across the street was not office, but a sleek apartment with rows of fire escapes. I ran up them, flying up to the roof.

I was still three floors too low compared to the Star Tower, although I could see on the roof Sports Master, Cheshire, and Artemis.

I backed up to the edge and let anger fuel me, and ran at mach speed, jumped, and landed onto the roof of the Star Tower.

**Artemis's POV**

Sports Master knocked my crossbow all the way into the corner by the ledge.

"You shouldn't underestimate an enemy because they're injured, Artemis." He growled.

And he was still lecturing me! "Were you always this asshole-ish or are you making a special effort today?" I asked, "Wait no, you always were."

Just then, there was a blur out of the corner of my eye, and then _boom_.Wally was rolling onto the roof.

"Wally!" I shouted in surprise.

"Is this a boyfriend of yours?" Sports Master asked, actually sounding protective. Although the way he phrased it made me sound like a whore.

Wally stood, smiled at me, and glared when he saw Sports Master and Cheshire.

Cheshire flung out kurenai, and with even faster reflexes than usual, KF sped out of the way, landing right next to Cheshire, and before she could shout, he punched her in the solar plexus.

"Uh!" the air whooshed out of her.

Father swung out his bat. It narrowly missed, I felt the swing against my ponytail. "I'll cut that hair off just like I did when you were seven!" He grinned.

I dropped to the ground and swung out my legs, kicking him to the floor. He grabbed my arm and flung me out near the elevator.

Cheshire recovered, slashing out shuriken into Wally, he dodged, but one got him in the shoulder.

"Agh!" he pulled it out quickly.

Cheshire smiled, and I was filled with dread. "That stuff I just hit you with will make you feel woozy, and will slow you by ten times your normal amount. Welcome to the human's speed."

Wally was moving slower, at an average person's speed. Even I was faster than that. He couldn't dodge the kurenai, and one caught him in the leg. He pulled it out with an ouch.

Sports Master caught my hair, and pulled me back by it, dragging me to the ledge. "Cheshire, hand me a kurenai!"

She tossed one, and it lodged at the ledge an inch from him. "Bastard women," he muttered.

I struggled, pushing at his arms and massive body, but he wouldn't budge.

"Time to cut that damn hair you're so proud of." He grinned, taking the dagger and reaching out. I hit his elbow, and the dagger very narrowly missed his face.

I kicked him, but he didn't move, and it propelled me backward. I fell off the side of the Star Tower.

**Wally's POV**

I saw her fall over the side of the building, and my whole body shut down. "_**ARTEMIS!**_" I cried, trying to run but feeling like lead weight were sitting on my feet.

Sports Master had his hand out over the ledge, and he pulled up the end of a blonde ponytail. He pulled it over his head, and there was Artemis, holding the roots of her hair in pain.

My wounds were bleeding, ruining my great suit.

"Dear girl, Daddy's got you." Sports Master cooed.

_Daddy? _I was shocked. Although now, I did see the resemblance. The same hair, the same flair of anger, the expression when annoyed.

"I'm thinking about cutting your hair right now, letting you fall to your death." He said.

Artemis kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying back onto the roof, and she landed on the ledge unevenly. She tottered, and I grabbed her. She fell on me, and I let out a whoosh of relief.

A strong hand grabbed me, and I was pulled forward, out from under Artemis, and thrown to the ground. Sports Master smirked while Cheshire punched me, and my mouth and nose lit with pain.

My body felt lighter, like I could run again. I tried, but I stayed on the floor with little budge. I tried again, and this time I was running, and caught Sports Master in a headlock as he was reaching for Artemis.

He swung me about, and I hung on. His arms probed and caught me, and he flung me forward. I crashed hard onto the roof and a small puddle from an earlier rainfall.

Artemis dashed up, running to the corner of the roof and grabbing a crossbow. She shot out, and hit her dad in the shoulder blade. How badass was that?

Cheshire threw her daggers out at Artemis, and I jumped in front of the archer, shielding her as I took four painful prods in the back.

"My, my. You just took an abnormally high amount of toxin just now." Cheshire smiled.

I poked my chest, and it sent out my location and an alarm to the Team. I didn't think I was going to have this much trouble, otherwise I would've done it earlier.

"Wally!" Arty cried, pulling out the knives shamelessly as I grunted in pain, and laid me down on the rooftop.

She had three pretty faces, all moving around. Bright pokadots swam at the corner of my eyes.

"You!" She stood, angry as hell. She propped the bow up and aimed at Cheshire. She sent out four and one hit Cheshire in the calf as she was doing a cartwheel.

She immediately collapsed to the floor, wobbly and still. "What, what was that?"

"Paralysis arrow. Never leave home without it you cart wheeling _bitch_."

I grinned. That's my girl.

"Daddy dear, it's your turn to pay." She turned to look at him.

He picked up his bat and swung it in circles.

"What kind of sick person holds there child off a building? That's some Michael Jackson shit right there." She glared. "What kind of man beats his child and carelessly cuts her hair with a knife. You know you cut my scalp open, right? You know when you did that the first time, I had to go to a healer so she could peace back my skin?"

I listened in horror at her words. I never had to deal with family like that. So she grew up with the Shadows, and her dad abused her?

"I won't lie, I'm not perfect," he grinned. "When I found out your mother was pregnant I was horrified. But then I knew I wanted to raise a warrior, and you turned out just like Daddy wanted. Then you had to go and make me handicap your mother after that stupid stunt you pulled."

Artemis glared out and raised her crossbow. He swung out, and she jumped back, shooting out one that lodged itself into the bat.

He swung again, and she was hit hard in the arm, an audible grunt coming off her. I felt useless as I sat there.

She shot out four arrows, three hitting appendages and one hitting his chest. He went down, lying flat on the rooftop.

Artemis fell to her knees, putting her hands onto her face.

I crawled over. "Hey, it's okay…he's still your d-dad." I said, my tongue feeling swollen, I wasn't able to form the words. "It's hard to jail him."

She shook her head. "No, I-I killed him."

"Oh." I said, thinking this must've been hard for her before my body started to convulse and I blacked out.

…

**Artemis's POV**

Oh my god, I actually killed him. I knew four arrows were too much, but I thought he may have been able to dodge.

And one hit him in the heart, which punctured it. He was dead. My mother was safe from harm.

Wally was mumbling something, but I wasn't listening. Then he started to shake uncontrollably, and his eyes rolled up into his head.

"_Wally_!" I cried, holding his shoulders.

I ran over to Cheshire. I searched in her pockets and hidden folds and belt, and found an injection tube that read, 'Remedy for Toxin'.

I took it and pressed the air out of it, and jammed it into his rectus femoris, or his front thigh. When no blood came up, I pushed the solution into him.

He stopped shaking after a few seconds, and his eyes were closed.

_Am I too late? _Tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Wally! You can't leave! I need you! _I love you!_" I shouted, unable to control the sobs that racked my body.

I bent low and softly kissed him.

…

"Ow." Wally said, touching his tongue to his split lip.

I pulled back in surprise, then shouted, "YOU'RE OKAY YOU BIG, LOVEABLE OAF!"

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It tasted like blood, but I didn't care.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

I pulled back to look at him again, really look at him, "Thank you, Wally. Thank you for everything." I hugged him close.

"You're welcome, Arty. I'll have to thank you too, for saving my life and for showing me what love and friendship really is." He whispered in my ear.

How corny and beautiful was that. I thunked his nose with my index. "I love you, Wally. I mean it, too." I stared into his eyes.

"I love you, Arty."

I took his face in my hands and kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his chin. Finally reaching his mouth, we shared a soft kiss, and our breaths mingled.

"Hey, how mad do you think Roy would be if he knew Cheshire and the League were in his home town all along?" He asked, and I laughed.

I broke apart, and helped him up, because he was still bleeding. My arm hurt a lot from the bat, and it would be purple and bruised if we didn't get a healer.

"Hey, did you get faster?" I asked, remembering how he jumped from the building across the street.

"Yup, Mach 3 is my max."

"That is amazing," I said honestly.

Then, all of a sudden, M'gann's plane appeared behind us. I jumped and almost pissed myself. The rest of the team walked out, Robin snickering.

"How long have you guys been there?" I asked in annoyance.

M'gann put her hands out in apology. "Well…since that er, first kiss…"

I slapped my forehead.

Robin snickered and helped Superboy in chaining and carrying Cheshire.

"I stopped the guys from coming out and ruining your moment, but they wanted to chain Cheshire while she was down." The Martian explained.

Aqualad turned to look at me, and I looked up at him, gesturing at the two Leaguers we caught.

"You are back on the Team. Actually, I don't think you were ever out of it." Kaldur smiled.

I hugged him. "Thank you. Not to shabby, eh? Just the two of us and we caught two high-profile criminals along with finding the League base." I boasted.

"With some cuts and bruises," Wally grinned.

"Hey, this one looked dead. He's still alive." Robin said, checking Sports Master's pulse.

My heart fluttered. A weight was lifted. I don't know if I could have dealt with taking a human life, not to mention my own father's.

"He's just heavily paralyzed. Probably will be for the rest of his life." Robin stated.

Once again, a weight lifted. He could do no harm to my mother or anyone.

The team piled back onto M'gann's ship, Wally and I walking slowly to the hatch.

I kissed him softly where his lip was split.

"Why didn't I try this out earlier?" he wondered aloud.

"You weren't in love with me yet." _In love _and _Artemis _didn't fit together on the same sentence. It left a fluffy feeling in my stomach.

"Yes, I was." He said matter-of-factly. "I was just too dumb to realize.

Just before we walked onto the ship, I bumped his hip with mine and said, "Just so you know, I think Wally is the most adorable name _ever_."

…

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews. I really enjoyed working on this. This wasn't the original idea I had planned. It was just supposed to be a ball in Monte Carlo, with Arty trying to steal a chip and Waltemis moments. But with you're reviews, this became MUCH more than that. It developed into this whole drama/action/humor thing, and it was thanks to you guys! :D More stories to come, if I have time now that school has started. Love, JackalCringe**


End file.
